Merry Christmas, Darling
by Sakura Macarons
Summary: Christmas-flavored drabbles to celebrate the holidays. Chapter 2: Toma
1. White Christmas

A/N: Yep, it's a miracle, isn't it? Here I am again – back with a second Amnesia fic. I really am feeling this series, so it totally deserves lots of love. I'm still working on finding the character's voices, so please be patient with me. Thanks again to the lovely btamamura for giving this chapter a read-over. And I hope readers will enjoy this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Amnesia, but if I did, Kent probably wouldn't monologue as much as he does.

* * *

><p>White Christmas<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe her eyes.<p>

No, in fact, she was pretty sure she was imagining things.

There was absolutely no way that she was seeing her boyfriend – the practical guy he was – standing in her doorway on Christmas Eve with a leash in his hand. And there was definitely not a white and fluffy little dog pacing excitedly at his feet.

Except…there was.

"Are you going to say something?" Kent pressed – successfully breaking through her surprise.

"What's that?" she asked back; her attention was wholly fixed on the dog.

"It's a dog." he replied.

She laughed. "I know it's a dog, but why is it here?"

Kent awkwardly shifted his gaze from her face and seemed to take up studying the pattern of the floor. She was patient with him though; his inability to express himself in sentimental situations was a trait that she found to be rather endearing. And despite how confident he was in everything academic and logical, matters of the heart seemed to leave him irresistibly clueless and shy.

"It's your Christmas gift," he started out nervously. "While a dog is completely impractical given our current living circumstances, I wanted to…"

'_He wanted to get me a dog because he still feels guilty about Kuro…'_ she silently finished his sentence for him. Though she had assured him over and over again that what had happened to Kuro wasn't his fault, he still placed some (if not all) of the blame on his own shoulders. This made her heart ache because she knew her anger with him at that time hadn't helped, but now…

"Thank you," she whispered as she embraced him tightly. Stretching up on her tiptoes, she placed a soft kiss on his mouth and then delighted in the adorable shade of pink his face turned. "And we can really keep…?" she trailed off and glanced at the dog.

"Her," he answered her unspoken question, "And yes."

The note of finality in his voice made her exclaim with joy as she dropped to her knees and called the dog to her. Instantly, the white fluffball bounded toward her new master – her bottom wiggling with the happy swaying of her tail, and her front paws coming to rest on her thighs. "You're such a cute puppy!" she squealed – patting the dog's head.

"She's not a puppy," Kent corrected. "Puppies are very inconvenient, so I made sure to acquire a well-trained and full-grown dog."

"Of course," she said with a bit of a laugh. "Leave it to you to consider the important things." She enjoyed lightly teasing him; making him feel uncomfortable from time to time was a lot of fun. "So, have you named her already, too?" she asked.

"No," he said, "She's your dog, so it's up to you to name her."

It was probably for the best that he didn't name her, too; his naming skills left much to be desired.

"Ah, if that's the case, then I have the perfect name for her!" She beamed up at him from her spot on the floor. "Shiro!"

"Shiro," he repeated thoughtfully. "That doesn't surprise me at all."

She pouted. "You're so mean! Are you saying I'm predictable?" Shiro yipped as if, she, too, was scolding him.

Kent knelt down beside them and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He had learned through trial and error how to pick his "battles" with her. "Not at all. I'm just saying that through careful analysis, you're the person I've come to know best."

She leaned her cheek against his shoulder. "I love you, too." She quietly told him. "Merry Christmas, Kent."

"Merry Christmas."


	2. Let it Snow

A/N: Back again~ It would have been sooner, but after a few days of fighting with Shin's chapter, I gave up for the time and moved on to Toma. This came out very well, I believe, so I hope everyone likes it. Thanks to the adorable KeyLimeChibi for beta-ing this chapter for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Amnesia, but if I did, Toma's cage would become an official character. Orz

* * *

><p>Let it Snow<p>

* * *

><p>Pulling back the curtains, a scene of untainted white met her eyes, and she couldn't stop a tiny gasp of wonder at the view that stretched out before her. Her hands itched to gather up the falling snow, and without a second thought, she reached out her tiny hands and pressed her palms against the glass. Immediately though, the biting cold of winter nipped mercilessly at her exposed fingertips, and grudgingly, she withdrew her hands and tucked them in her sleeves with a pout.<p>

"Hey, my mom says to hurry up and come drink your hot cocoa before it gets cold."

She didn't hear the voice though; her attention was still intently fixed on the window that was once again covered by the curtains.

"What's wrong?" the blond boy asked, coming up beside her, but she was still silent. "Is there something outside?" He opened the curtains and examined the white-painted world beyond the window, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "I don't see anything."

"I want to play outside, Toma-oniichan, but I forgot my gloves at home." As if to emphasize her dilemma, she uncurled her hands from her sleeves and pressed them against his cheeks, but they had already warmed up. "See?"

He nodded, and then took her hands in his. "I do see the problem," he assured her. This seemed to succeed in making her smile, so he continued. "When we go outside to play, I'll hold both of your hands so that way they'll stay warm, okay?"

"Thank you, Toma-oniichan," she said cheerfully. "But wait a minute." Suddenly, she was thinking very hard about something. "What about Shin? He'll want to come out and play with us, won't he? Then you can hold one of my hands and Shin can hold my other hand!" She didn't see the gloomy expression that flitted across his face. "Ah, that's no good either!" She balled her hands into tiny fists and was vaguely aware of how warm Toma's hands were around hers. "If you're both holding my hands then I can't play in the snow."

There was a lapse of silence between them as she was once again pouting and he was just quietly looking down at her. _'You have such small hands…'_ he mused to himself. Even at the young age of seven, Toma was well aware that the feelings he had for the little girl before him were not of a brotherly nature; when it came to her, he was selfish…jealous…possessive. Although he did his best to hide his irritation over having to share her with Shin, sometimes – sometimes he said such mean things. And sometimes those hurtful words made her cry, and he hated himself for that.

"Hey," he said softly, "I have an extra pair of gloves that you can wear. They might be a bit big on you, but at least your hands will be warm and you can still play in the snow."

Her face lit up upon hearing those words, and happily, she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much, Toma-oniichan!"

Though his hands were now empty, his heart gave an awkward little hop-skip when she embraced him, and with no hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her, too. "Let's go finish our hot cocoa and then we can pick up Shin from his house so we can all play together."

She gave an emphatic "Okay!" as he led her to his kitchen.

'_One day,'_ he thought to himself, _'One day I hope you won't see me as your big brother anymore.'_

* * *

><p>It was their first winter as a couple. They were standing in the kitchen of her apartment and she was animatedly talking about something Sawa had told her the day before, but even though her words were precious to him, he was only half listening to her.<p>

"And then…" she trailed off as he suddenly cradled one of her hands in his. "What are you doing?"

"Your hands," he said almost nostalgically. "They're still so small." He then placed a light kiss on her fingertips.

"Ah, Toma…" she could feel her face begin to burn with a blush.

One at a time, Toma pulled off his gloves and slid them on her hands. More so than when they were children, her hands were easily swallowed up by his gloves. "My gloves are on the table, you know."

"I know," he said. "But for old time's sake, won't you wear mine?"

"But what about your hands?" she asked, "How will you keep them warm?"

"Ah, that's easy." He grinned up at her before pulling her down onto his lap. "I can put them here." He touched his fingers to her cheeks. "Or here." He buried his hands in her hair. "Or even…" he paused for a moment, "here." Pushing back her shirt, he laid his hands against the small of her back and relished in the feeling of her squirming against him.

"T-Toma," she stammered out. Despite how far they had progressed in their relationship, she would always become flustered when he'd start showing her that kind of affection.

"You know what would make me happy?" he asked as if he hadn't heard her. "If my name was the only one you said for the rest of our lives."

"Toma," she breathed out; she could feel the color of her cheeks deepening from a light pink to a darker red.

"Yes, just like that," he whispered against her lips. "Over and over and over again."

In that instant, she had succumb – once again – to his whims; she lost herself to his touch – in his eyes – to his kiss. She let him possess her without any resistance – closing her eyes and parting her lips so that he could easily conquer her mouth.

And when it had ended, all sense of time was gone; she was simply looking up into his smiling face and trying to catch her breath.

He was helping her to her feet as he stood up. "Shall we go meet the others at the café for the Christmas party now?" he asked – all traces of the previous seduction gone from his voice.

Mutely, she nodded, and let him slip her coat onto her shoulders.

'_Toma…'_


End file.
